Big Time Whatever
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: I was going to a concert of Big Time Whatever. They sold millions of records and played in sold out venues. And they had no talent whatsoever. But I seemed to be the only one with that opinion. But my best friend loved them, so what could I do?
1. Big Time Whatever

**AN: Here's a little piece that has been swirling around in my mind for some time now. I hope you like it :) **

**This is slightly AU. Katie is not Kendall's little sister, but an ordinary girl whose best friend is obsessed with BTR.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do of course own Big Time Rush and their songs and lyrics. Not.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Big Time Whatever<span>**

"Do I really have to come?" I asked pleadingly. "Yes, they're awesome and I am not going to waste these tickets. I've got passes for the meet and greet. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Jessie told me. "But I don't even like them." I groaned. "Those guys are the typical boy band without talent or opinion." "You have never seen them live, you don't know if they have talent or not. Come on. Please?" Jessie's eye were growing bigger by the second and she made her best puppy dog face at me. "Alright, I'll come with you." I laughed. "But only because I am nice and not because your face is working." "I love you." She squealed and hugged me. "I'll come over at five, so we can dress." She added and skipped out of my room.

I was going to a concert of Big Time Whatever. I didn't like them, not at all. But Jessie loved them to death and this girl was my best friend, so what could I do? Naturally I ended up agreeing to go with her. Big Time Something was one of the most famous boy bands in the charts right now. They were on the walls of millions of teenage girls, they sold millions of records and played in sold out venues. And they had no talent whatsoever. But I seemed to be the only one to have that opinion.

Later that night Jessie skipped into my room again, throwing some shirt and hat at me. "What's that?" I asked confused. "Something you are going to wear tonight." My best friend smiled at me. I slowly picked up the shirt and looked at it. "No way, I'm not wearing that:" I told Jessie. It was a Big Time Whatnot fan shirt. "Why won't you?" She asked. "I won't because I am no fan of them. I'll wear my own things." I told her. "Alright, but let me at least pick out something cute for you." Jessie begged. "Okay, pick something." I sighed. Sometimes she was really tiring, but I loved that girl.

We arrived at the venue with much spare time; Jess had mentioned something about being there on time so we could get good places. She had picked out both of our outfits and decided that neither one of us was wearing any fan merchandise. I was dressed in jeans shorts, boots and a tank top and Jessie wore a cute summer dress and flats. She pulled me towards the doors, squealing happily. I followed my friend, laughing at her stupidity. It was unbelievable how much she obsessed over those guys. "We're going to meet BTR." Jess was dancing around me and singing stupidly, her camera clutched to her chest. "Calm down." I laughed at her. "You'll be dead tired by the time we get in there." "You're right." She noticed and stopped moving right away. Meanwhile the number of fans around us had increased dramatically. We were surrounded by squealing and screaming fan girls, some dressed in Big Time What-was-their-name merchandise and others in practically nothing.

"We welcome you at our concert." Four voices boomed out of the speakers above out heads and ear piercing screams were heard. "You can now enter the venue and we'll be soon on the stage for you. Have fun." The door in the fence in front of us opened and security guards started checking passes and controlling the bags of the people before they let anyone in. Jess and I quickly through passed the security point since we hadn't much stuff with us and made our way further into the venue. She was almost running towards the stage, a hyper look on her face, while I trailer after her. "Come here, Katie." She screamed when she had reached the front border of the stage. I skipped after her and stood besides her, looking up to the stage. It was large, with some instruments in the back and a huge poster with the band's logo on the wall. In the front was some space and some stools were placed on the sides of the stage, next to some pallets of water bottles.

Big Time You-name-it took their time before they finally stepped upon the stage, sending screams that could make you deaf through the venue. "Hey guys." A tall blonde one screamed. "It's great to have you here." A smaller Latino boy shouted into his microphone. "The blonde's Kendall and that was Carlos." Jess screamed into my ear while happily filming the boys. "The dark haired one over there is Logan and that's James." She continued. The first three ones were the typical more or less pretty boy band types, for every taste something there, but none was really my type. Yet the last one was surely eye catching. He was tall, at least six feet, with shaggy brown hair and beaming brown eyes, dressed in a black tank top with an opened shirt over it and skinny jeans that really instigated the imagination. He looked down into the audience and waved at the fans like the others did, and for one second I could have sworn he looked directly at me. But still, he was a stuck up wannabe pop star with no talent.

They began their first song, dancing across the stage synchronic and singing something about some big night they were going to have. I had to admit, the dancing wasn't too bad, it looked pretty good actually and I could understand why girls would like it, but the singing... Let's just say, I wasn't so sure about that, they were probably only doing auto tuned playback. But what shocked me the most was the fact that I noticed my foot was moving with the beat of the song they did. That was absolutely not my music, so why on earth was my foot moving? I stomped it down onto the ground and gripped fencing between fans and stage tighter. I didn't like that stupid band. My gaze was set on the dark haired tall one as he moved across the stage and kept looking in my direction, he really was handsome. Snap out of it Katie. What are you thinking? You don't like him or that stupid band.

Big Time Whatsoever played some more songs, all equipped with dancing and mostly good mood. Then they pulled five of the stools I had noticed earlier into the middle of the stage. Jessie grabbed my wrist and started to jump at the sight of that. "What are you doing?" I asked. "They're singing worldwide." She squealed as I watched the tall one talk to the blonde. "Kendall always picks a girl for that song and she can go up on the stage and they sing to her." "But I thought that one was called James?" I asked confused as the tall one jumped down from the stage and walked closer to the audience. "You're right." Jessie said astonished. "He never picks the girl." She started breathing heavily when he walked closer to us, the microphone loosely in one hand. "Oh my gosh, he's coming over." My best friend's grip on my wrist tightened as she looked at the wannabe pop star, her eyes as large as plates.

"You'd like to come onto the stage?" He suddenly asked right in front of us. "Yes, she would." Jess screamed and nudged me towards the security guard that had opened a door in the fencing. "But…" I started to say, but Jess shoved me further. "Go, that's an amazing opportunity." She said strictly and I just obeyed. Causing a scene here would be more than embarrassing. The tall one offered me his hand as soon as I stepped through the fencing and led me onto the stage and up to the stool in the middle. "What's your name?" He spoke into my ear, hardly drowning out the fan girl scream in the background. "Katie." I answered and sat down onto the stool, I had been offered by the Latino guy.

The four took their places and the tall one brought the microphone to his lips. "So, this song is for Katie." He spoke as the guitar set in. He looked straight into my eyes as he sung the first lines of the song.

_**Wait a minute**_**_  
>b<em>efore you tell me anything.<em>  
>Ho<em>w was your day?<em>  
><em>'Cause I've been missing you.<em>_**

The hazel eyes in front of me were sparkling and I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? The other three sang something, but I didn't really realize.

_**Did I awake**_**_  
>y<em>ou out of your dreams?<em>  
><em>I'm sorry,<em>  
>b<em>ut I couldn't sleep.<em>_**

He carefully took my hand into his, his thumb soothingly stroking the skin. They were definitely not auto tuned. The song was acoustic and here right next to them, I could hear that he really could sing, no doubt left. He was smiling at me, the beautiful lips curling at their edges. Wait, what? No, he isn't beautiful. He is a more or less handsome wannabe pop star. And maybe he can sing and dance and… Stop it! What the hell was wrong with me?

_**We'll pick up right where we left off.**_**_  
><em>Paris<em>_, London, Tokyo._  
><em>There's just one thing I gotta do.<em>_**

My mind was empty. I didn't know why, but all I could hear and see was that guy in front of me. He was belting out the notes and putting so much feeling into the song.

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye,**_**_  
>b<em>abe it won't be long<em>  
>a<em>nd you're the one that I am waiting on.<em>_**

He kept on smiling and looking at me as the others sang their parts and he harmonized some of them. My heart was beating uneven and I felt my cheeks flush as he looked down at me. Even in seated positions he was way taller than me.

_**But the show must go on**_**_  
>s<em>o I need you to be strong.<em>_**

The others were singing the lines with him, but I didn't hear them or the fan girls singing each word, since they knew it all by heart. The flashing lights of the cameras and the glares some shot up at me were unnoticed as he smiled once more. By now he was fully turned in his seat, facing me directly.

_(You're still the one and only girl on my)__  
><strong>Mind<strong>_

He closed his eyes for some seconds as he belted out the high note, interrupting his band mate that had sung the line.

_**No there ain't no one better, **_**_  
>s<em>o always remember, <em>  
>a<em>lways remember, <em>  
>g<em>irl you're mine.<em>_**

He smiled with closed eyes and sang the part, the emotions he put into the lyrics seemed to roll off him in waves. Once again they did the chorus of the song and he kept singing, but slowly got up from his seat. He knelt down in front of me, his eyes open again as he looked up at me.

**_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide._**_  
><strong>And yes, I may<strong>  
><strong>meet a million pretty girls that know my name,<strong>  
><strong>but don't you worry,<strong>  
><strong>'cause you have my heart.<strong>  
><strong>Girl, 'cause you have my heart<strong>_

The music had stopped and the venue was dead silent as he sung the last lines acapella. His voice was clear and passionate, but soft as he finished singing the song.

Ear piercing screams were heard and l watched in daze as he stood up again and helped me off the stool and towards the border of the stage. "I hope you like it." He spoke and then leant close to me. "Go up to that security guard after the concert, he'll let you backstage. I want to talk to you." I shuddered at the feeling of his breath on my skin. Why did I shudder? Something is definitely wrong with me. And why on earth did he invite me backstage? What did we have to talk about? But before I could ask that question, his hand had left mine and I was back behind the fence again.

Jess jumped towards me and hugged me. "Oh gosh, girl you're so lucky. He never does that." She screamed. "He never does what?" I asked confused. "He never picks out the girl and he never sings directly to her. James does most of the song and so he normally concentrates on singing while the others interact with the girl. And then the last part he sang acapella to you, this weren't his lines. Normally Logan sings them." She rattled off. "Really?" I asked confused. "Yes, really." She told me while jumping.

Up on the stage the band was playing something and the smaller brunette was talking something. "Jessie?" I asked quietly and my friend tore her gaze away from the stage. "Yes?" She asked. "He told me to go to the security guard after the concert so I could meet him backstage, because he wants to talk." I whispered into her ear. "What?" She screamed. "That's awesome, but you'll get backstage either way. Remember my meet and greet passes?" She laughed and turned towards the stage again.

The four of them were sitting on their stools again and the blonde one had a guitar strapped around his chest. They started singing some slower acoustic song and all through it, he was looking straight at me. Lyrics about how he kept getting stuck and was tripping over words to say were heard and his hazel gaze was set on mine.

Only two more songs, both more upbeat and danceable, were played and then the concert was finished. All four of them screamed things about their appreciation and love for their fans into the audience and then left the stage after some more waves, heart signs and clapping of hands. Jess pulled me towards the door in the fence as soon as they left the stage. "Come on." She laughed. "It's time for the meet and greet." I followed her, kind of curious since I wanted to know what James wanted to talk about. "How many people will be there?" I asked my squeaking best friend. "There were four winners to that competition and each winner got two tickets, so about eight." She told me.

The venue quickly emptied since it was pitch dark by now and only some more girls were left behind when the security guard opened the door and I stepped through it for the third time tonight. Jess, I and the other girls were lead towards some trailers that were parked behind the stage. A young dark skinned woman jumped out of one of the trailers and walked towards us. "You got the one James told you to?" She asked the security guard. "She already had meet and greet passes." He answered and motioned over to me. Jessie clutched my arm and started jumping again. "We're going to meet them." She chanted happily. "Hello girls." The dark skinned woman spoke. "I'm Kelly and I am something along the lines of the guys' manager. It's great to have you all here and I hope you enjoyed the concert. The guys have about one hour time for you now." She opened the trailer door and led us all inside. It was a pretty large room, with some couches and a table. We all were told to sit down and seconds later a door in the back opened and the four of them walked in. Some clapping was heard as they sat down on one of the couches and Kelly placed a box in front of them.

"It's great to have you all here. I'm Kendall." The blonde said and reminded me of his name. "My name's Logan." The smaller brunette added. "I'm Carlos." The Latino smiled at us. "James." He spoke. Kelly stepped forward again and smiled at us. "Four of you won the passes and you all brought a friend with you. We thought you would stay together with your friend and each pair gets ten minutes with each band member." She told us.

Kendall walked up to us at first and engaged my best friend into a conversation as he signed some t-shirts and pictures for us. And even though I didn't like the band, I found myself more and more taking part in the conversation. Kendall was nice and fun to be around. He was nothing like the stuck up pop star that I had expected and somehow I had to admit, that he was a real and down to earth person.

The ten minutes passed fast and Carlos stepped up to us, before we could even move. He also signed some autographs for us and then started joking around, causing me more than once to burst out with laughter. That guy was hilarious.

Logan walked over to us and winked at Jessie as he sat down in front of us. "So, you're Katie right?" He asked me smiling and I nodded. "And you beautiful? What's your name?" He asked my best friend. "Jessica, but people call me Jess or Jessie." She smiled at him and I noticed a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. Logan smirked at her and they started talking about anything, but somehow I had the feeling that my flirty friend had just found her match. Jess was the kind of girl that was always flirting with guys, never more, but she liked to just keep her options open. And yet the pop star in front of her seemed to be the same kind of person and so the sparks were flying between them.

The ten minutes were quickly over and James walked over to us, when Logan quickly dumped a paper in Jess lap, taking care nobody would see it. She opened it and read what was written on it, a huge smile appearing on her face. Turning in her seat she smiled at Logan and he smiled back, when their gazes met.

James cleared his throat, calling my attention onto him. He smiled. "We have to keep this casual, nobody should see this all or you'll be on every single magazine cover tomorrow, but if you have some more time after this..." He trailed off, looking unsure and nervous. Why unsure and nervous? He was a famous pop star and I was some ordinary girl. What was there to be nervous about? "If I have more time, then what?" I asked him. "Well, it'd be awesome if you could stay a little longer. You know make it look like you're tying your shoe lace or something, so nobody sees." He was blushing and looked down as I looked at him shocked. First he tells me to come to the meet and greet and then he asks for even more time? Why would he do such things? "I just... I don't think ten minutes are enough for me..." He stuttered and I couldn't help but smile. It was really cute. "Sure, I've got time." I finally said smiling at him. He let out a deep breath. "That's great."

When our time with James had passed the guys all got up and a tall dark haired guy with a guitar around his chest carried in another one. He gave it to Kendall while the guys all sat down on a single couch. "Last but not least we thought we'd play you some more songs." Logan told us all. "You can choose what you want to hear, we'll do maybe two or three." Carlos added. The fan girls around me and Jess started discussing song titles and quickly decided on wanting to hear an acoustic version of a song called 'Halfway There'. The four singers agreed to do that song and Kendall and the dark haired one whose name I did not know started playing their guitars. And James began the first verse, his voice filling the room and strangely sending down shivers my spine. But I was pretty sure that it wasn't his singing, it was pretty chilly in the trailer. The song wasn't bad, if I was honest it was pretty amazing and all of their voices showed their real potential with only the guitar as background music.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**Right now this is only a one shot, but I kind of have ideas to continue it for three or four more chapters or maybe even a multi chapter story? Who knows? Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Since all of the reviewers, that commented until now wanted me to continue this here, I am going to write some more chapters. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Want news and updates on when the new chapter is coming? Want special sneak peaks and hints on what is going to happen? Want to know the number of chapters there will be? Want to know about the basic outline and plot?<strong>

**Check out my twitter.**

**iitisjustmyself  
><strong>


	2. Do you believe in love at first sight?

**AN: I am sooo sorry. I know this update is really late, but I had a major case of writers block. Like seriously, I had no insparation at all. But finally I am okay with the outcome of this chapter, so here you go.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention it in the first chapter:**

**The guys are as old as their actors are (James - 21. Logan - 22. Kendall - 20. Carlos - 22.) And Jess and Katie are both 20.**

**Thank you to  iLikeThisStory, Jatie 4 ever, btr4ever and the anon that left no name ;) for reviewing.**

**And a special shout out/ thanks to Jatieluv who send me a message, encouraging me to write more. Thanks girl :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you believe in love at first sight?<strong>

When Kelly started to usher the other girls out of the room, I bend down and started to slowly tie my shoe lace while Jess stood next to me. The other six girls were taken out of the room and the guys had disappeared through the door again. The sound of a closing door was heard and Jess tipped onto my shoulder. "So you two are the ones that fascinated James and Logan?" Kelly asked smiling. "Fascinated?" Jess laughed. "I don't know. If I am honest, both of us have no idea what we're doing here." The piece of paper she had gotten from Logan had been an invitation to stay longer and to get to know him better. To say she was ecstatic would be an understatement.

Kelly laughed. "Come on." She said. "I am supposed to bring you to the guys' tour bus." "The tour bus?" Jess asked amazed. "Wow. I always wanted to see it." On the way through the backstage area and the countless parked trailers Kelly and Jess talked happily about some of the band stuff, while I just watched everything around me. We reached the tour bus in some minutes and the nice manager opened the black bus door for us. "Have fun." She smiled. "And tell the guys to give me call when you go. I'll order you a taxi." We thanked her and climbed up the carpeted steps into the bus.

From the outside it had looked like one of the normal buses you can order for group travels, but on the inside it was huge. Some couches and armchairs were placed at the walls directly across from a sound and TV system with any kind of video games you can imagine. A small kitchen, equipped with everything you need and a counter with stools was visible. At the end of the bus were two doors leading into more rooms. We were standing awkwardly in the middle of it all, when one of the doors burst open and the four boys marched out.

Kendall was talking into a phone as he grabbed himself a bottle out of the fridge and Carlos started to prepare something to eat. Logan smiled at Jess and pulled her towards one the couches, sending a small wave my way. This was really beginning to creep me out. Those guys were acting as if we were always around; as if we were the best friends, but they hadn't talked to us for more than ten minutes. James stepped up to me, a smile illuminating his face. "Hey." He spoke. "Hey." I answered smiling. That guy was really getting to my head. I had smiled more in the past two hours than I had in my whole life. I noticed his hair was wet and slightly tousled and smiled even more. He looked cute that way. "What are you smiling at?" He asked me and seemed honestly interested. "Your hair." I said, biting my lip. "Oh shit." He looked uncomfortable. "I just showered and haven't styled it. I must be looking like hell. Give me two minutes and I'll fix it?" "No, it's okay. I like it. It's cute." I admitted blushing slightly and he laughed. "Okay. Then it'll stay that way." His gaze wandered around the room, Kendall on the phone, Carlos in the kitchen with chaos surrounding him and Logan and Jess caught up in their conversation. "How about we take a little walk? I mean only if you like to. It would be quieter and we would be to ourselves, but we don't have to if you don't..." He was rambling again. And I couldn't fight the next smile creeping onto my face. Seriously, what was wrong with me? He was the wannabe pop star without talent and I kept blushing and laughing at him. "Sure, a walk sounds great." I interrupted him.

"We're going for a walk." He shouted towards the other boys and opened the door for me. "A walk? Sure." Logan replied sarcastically and Carlos laughed. He helped me down the stairs and closed the door again. "Sorry for Logan's comment, he can be a real idiot sometimes." James said. "It's okay." I replied as we walked further away from the tour bus. "So, want to tell me why I am here?" I asked the tall boy next to me. "It's just... This may sound strange, but I saw you at the concert before and you were the only of those girls that wasn't screaming like crazy at us and you were the first one not to do that, and it kind of fascinated me and I thought I need to get to know you. You're different, it was obvious and I needed to just talk to you." He told me as we reached the end of the column of trailers and cars. "I am different?" I asked. This sounded not so good, if I was honest. Different really isn't what you like to be called, because usually it is followed by freak or something like that. "Not in a bad sense, you... It all begins to be the same; nobody takes me anymore for who I am. It's always just that they see the famous person and when you weren't screaming, I though you might be one of the persons that don't care about money or looks." He spoke.

We had reached the fencing on the other side of the venue and he, while still speaking to me, pulled out a key and unlocked a hidden door in said fencing. James led me towards some trees, which completed to a small forest. "You're right." I admitted. "I actually didn't want to come to this concert. I didn't like you or your band or your music..." "Wow, that's exactly what I want to hear." He laughed. "Let me finish." I shot back laughing. "Jessie forced me to come. I always didn't like you guys because I thought you were stuck up and your singing was auto tuned. You seemed like one of those typical boy bands without talent and opinion, but... Today I saw that you all do have talent, and neither one seemed stuck up, so maybe I have to over think my opinion..." I trailed off. "I'd really appreciate if you changed your opinion." He smiled down at me. "Because I really am not stuck up and they never auto tuned a single one of us. We were already musicians when we got casted for the band." "Yes, I heard the acoustic songs earlier, it's kind of hard to auto tune those." I told him. "I promise it's all really us." He laughed.

We had passed through the small forest and reached a small meadow with a single oak tree in its middle. James pulled a blanket from between the roots and placed it on the ground. "My lady?" He smiled offering me a place on said blanket. "Thank you my lord." I smiled. "But why on earth did you know there's a blanket here?" I asked confused. "I found this place yesterday when we arrived here and brought the blanket. Normally I go on my walks alone every day, but today you have the honor to be here." He was smiling again and I bit my lip as I sank down onto the blanket. He was so freaking cute. I laid down starring up at the stars and he led next to me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked in awe as I saw the millions of stars lighting up the night sky. "It really is." He whispered and I turned to look at him and noticed he wasn't looking at the sky but at me. Another smile crossed his face when he noticed me looking and a slight blush was noticeable. "I know that was a little cliché." "But it was cute." The words were out of my mouth before I noticed. Great going, Katie. You just called him cute.

He scooted closer to me, his fingers enclosing mine, and his nose only inches from mine. His lashes were black and thick and there were golden and green flecks in his hazel eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He whispered hoarse. "No." I breathed out, a shudder running over my spine as his breath hit my face. "I do." He whispered. "Since the second I saw you." Shock belted through my veins. He thinks he's in love with me? And then his lips were on mine and my brain disappeared. They were soft and fit perfectly as he slowly moved and I couldn't help but kiss back. I don't know how long it took for me, but I guess pretty long since I was breathless, yet finally I found my senses again and pulled back. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I can't." He bit his lip and nodded. "It's okay." He said. "I shouldn't have." We grew silent, just laying there, his fingers still around mines and I couldn't deny how freaking good it felt. But how could I give in? I couldn't give him my heart. He would be gone soon, away for whatever tour or thing he did. And I would be left here. Jess had mentioned something about this concert being the prelude to a world tour.

"James?" I asked after some time. "Yes?" He answered. "Listen, it's not because of you. I really do like you, but I can't accept those feelings. You'll be gone soon; you're doing a world tour, right?" I told him. "Yes, the tour." He sighed. "Wait, how old are you anyway?" "I'm eighteen, why do you ask?" I answered confused. "I was kind of thinking that I could maybe take you with me on tour." He admitted shyly. "You what?" I shot up from my lying position, starring at him horrified. How could he think of such stuff? We knew each other for less than two hours. "We'll be here for one more week, because we have some stuff to do, that would be enough time for you to pack and fix anything at your home and then you could come with me." He answered unsurely. "But why? We haven't known each other for more than tonight?" I asked unbelievingly. "I told you, I think I am in love." He whispered. "I have never felt anything like this, I don't want to let you out of my sight for more than a second, because it feels like I am suffocating and whenever I look at you, I feel so light and the kiss before, I was sure I could fly and..." He trailed off. Oh my god, how could I say no to him like this? But going on tour after this short time? It's crazy. "James, I don't think..." I started, but he interrupted me. "Look, you get my phone number and take your time to decide. Call me tomorrow and we'll talk." He offered. "Okay." I answered and then he pulled me up from the blanket. "We better get back, it's pretty late." He told me.

The next morning Jess and I were sitting at our breakfast table, both munching on some toast in our pyjamas. "Logan asked me too." She told me after I had finished my report from last night. "What did you say?" I asked curiously. "I told him I have to talk to you first, but that I'd like to go." "You would go? You don't really know him." "Yes, but love isn't a question with us. We are friends currently and the tour is surely a great chance." My friend said as she poured herself another coffee. "And what are you going to do?" She finally asked. "I don't know." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "He keeps talking about love and I don't know, I mean he can't be in love with me. It's been less than one day, but the kiss felt so freaking good... And it's way too risky, he'll change his mind and..." Jess had taken her dishes to the dish washer and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're afraid." She stated. "Yes." I admitted. "But I don't know how to explain it to him." "Do it in the language you both speak best." Jess told me. "Well, for sure I wasn't thinking about doing it in Spanish." I answered her sarcastically. "I meant music. Write a song." She laughed and walked out of the room. "I'll go call Logan."

"Hey, it's me. Can we maybe meet?" "Sure. In ten minutes on the meadow?" James asked. "Make that half an hour, my way's a little longer." I told him and couldn't help the smile forming on my face. Why did I keep smiling? "Okay, I can't wait." He told me. "Jess?" I called. "Yes?" I heard her answer out of her room. "I'll go meet him." I told her when her head appeared in the door frame. "Have fun." She smiled. "And don't be afraid. When he knew so fast that he's in love and tells you, he isn't lying. And I know you don't believe it, but you're in love too." Jessie spoke and disappeared again. And maybe, just maybe she was right. I kept smiling at the mention of his name, I couldn't wait to see him, I felt so happy the whole time and I couldn't get him out of my mind. Maybe Jessie was right and I liked him more than I thought.

The tall brunette was already waiting for me when I reached the meadow, a smile lighting up his face when he saw me. "Hey." He whispered. "Hey." "You can play guitar?" He asked motioning to the guitar that was strapped around me. "Yes. I have to tell you some things and I didn't know how and Jess thought it would be easier for me if I turned it into a song. It's not good and not finished, but I don't..." I stuttered as I sat down besides him. "I am sure it's good." He smiled. "Want to play it for me?" "Yes."

My fingers found the strings and I started playing and singing my thoughts out to him.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart,_  
><em>but know this one thing,<em>  
><em>I've never been in love before,<em>  
>s<em>o you gotta go easy on me.<em>

_I heard love is dangerous._  
><em>Once you fall you never get enough,<em>  
><em>but the thought of you leaving<em>  
><em>ain't so easy for me<em>

The whole time I was praying he would understand. I really was afraid, afraid of feeling this way, afraid of being hurt and afraid of losing him, because even if I didn't know it before, the second I started singing to him, I knew I was beginning to fall for him.

_Don't hurt me, _  
><em>desert me.<em>  
><em>Don't give up on me.<em>

_Don't use me, _  
><em>take advantage of me, <em>  
>m<em>ake me sorry I ever counted on you.<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you.<em>

I finished the lyrics I had written and stopped playing to look up at him. "I'm afraid." I admitted. "Me too." He told me and the honesty was clear in his eyes. "Keep playing, I'll explain it to you." He suddenly told me and I obeyed. My fingers were moving across the strings again and he started singing.

_**Understand I've been here before, **_  
>t<em><strong>hought I found someone<strong>_**_  
><em>I finally could adore.<em>_**  
><em><strong>But she failed my test, <strong>_  
><em><strong>got to know her better, <strong>_**_  
><em>saw I wasn't the only one<em>_**.****

He looked at me while singing, the words flowing out of his mouth as he explained it all to me. He was afraid too; he didn't know what to think about it. He may not be afraid of the same things, but he knew the uncertainty I was feeling.

_**But I'm willing to put my trust in you, **_  
><em><strong>baby you can put your trust in me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like a count to 3, <strong>_  
><em><strong>you can count on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you're never gonna see<strong>_  
><em><strong>no numbers in my pocket.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anything I'm doing girl, <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll drop it for you, <strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to, <strong>_  
><em><strong>but I gotta be the only one<strong>_

The promises he gave in the lyrics were visible in his eyes as he looked at me and somehow I felt more and more sure by the second. He didn't want to hurt me and he wished I didn't want to hurt him either.

_I really hope you understand_  
><em>that if you wanna take my hand, <em>  
>y<em>ou should put yours over my heart.<em>

I was singing again, once more making clear that I expected some things from him when I opened up my heart to him.

_**I promise to be careful from the start.**_

He smiled and his answer came straight away.

_I trust in you with loving me, _  
>v<em>ery, very carefully.<em>_  
><em>Never been so vulnerable.<em>_

I really did trust him and believed what he told me. He would try his best.

_**Baby I'll make you comfortable.**_

And somehow it felt great to know that there was a person, taking care of you and wanting you to be happy.

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby, I'm counting you. _  
><em><strong>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, why would I want to do that?<strong>_  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you.<em>  
><strong><em>1,<em>**_ 2, _**_3,_**_ 4 _**_to the_**_ 5._

I could count on him and he would be there. He promised and he would keep that promise, no matter what happens, no matter how tragic.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart, _  
>s<em>o remember this one thing.<em>  
><em>I've never been in love before.<em>  
><em>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me.<em>

I ended the song slowly and leant closer. Our lips met and I smiled into the kiss. Jess was right as always. Yes, I did love him.

Shortly after he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine. "So, you'll come with me?" He asked quietly. "Yes." I whispered back. "Do you need help arranging anything?" "No, Jess and I live together, we'll just clean up our apartment a little and pack some things and then we'll be fine." I told him. "Great, that means you have some time tomorrow?" "Yes, for what?" I asked. "Well, I'd love if we could find the time to have our first date." "Like I said, I have time." "Okay, then. Will you go on a date with me?" He asked. "Yes." "I know, everyone says yes, because I'm irresistible." He laughed. "Sure, they do." I laughed back. "At least in your dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? <strong>


End file.
